The Boy In The Picture
by eiirisa
Summary: Naruto and Gaara goes to the same school. Ate lunch together. Skipped class together. They were more than just buddies. They're best friends. But when a sudden news came to Naruto, and a sudden issue bothered Gaara, they drifted apart... like strangers.
1. Lunch and Bento

**Inspired from a song entitled _Oklahoma_ by _Billy Gilman_ from the album _One Voice_. This is an AU fic. So no shinobis, no kunais, no jutsus and stuffs. They're living in a city and goes to high school. That's all I'm telling for now. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : ****I don't own Naruto. Don't sue me. I'm broke! ****Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

* * *

**The Boy in the Picture**

**Chapter 1 : Lunch and Bento**

**© eiirisa**

* * *

_Suitcase packed with all his things_

_Car pulls up, the doorbell rings_

_He don't want to go_

_He thought he'd found his home..._

"Isn't granny coming out?" his voice was hopeful. There were sorrows trailing from his voice as he turned his head to look at the black Benz he just came out from. He couldn't see her inside. All the windows were tinted dark. But he was sure that she was watching him.

"You know she hates goodbyes," whispered the middle aged man who carried the boy's luggage as he pats his shoulder. His eyes spelt sadness. _I hate goodbyes too._

"Isn't she's the one to deal this _hand over_ stuffs?" the man can tell that the boy was hurt. He was very close to _granny_ but now they'll go their separate ways, lead their own separate lives, probably can never see each other again.

"Why isn't she's coming out yet?" he was hopeful, eyes still on the Benz. She won't step out of the car.

"C'mon, now," the man gestured him to the doorstep. "_They're_ anxious to see you."

"Well, not me!" he drew back and sulked. He's fifteen and sulking never suited him, but today he deserved to sulk, after what had been taken away from him. "You guys just want to get rid of me!"

"Hey, it's not like that," with caring tone, the man knelt and held his shoulders. "We want you to be with us all the time. We really wanted you to stay. But our _job_ is getting you a better life, not sending you away."

"This is hard for us, as much as it is hard for you," he continued. "But we've all worked our best to find _them_, right? You've always wondered who _they_ were, what are _they_ like... You even dreamed about _them_, remember?"

He couldn't seem to comfort him. The boy was still sulking with eyes staring down at his shoes. He knew how he feels. He'd gone through such feelings too, only the difference is, this boy was lucky because he still have _them_. He wished he could convince the boy how important today is for him. And for _them_ too.

"Personally, I hated it when the news came," the man let out a heavy sigh. He didn't know what to say anymore.

The boy was deep in thought. This man had always been the one who soothed his feelings when he's down, but now, it didn't help changing the situation he's about to face. Yes, these peoples meant good. He knew they loved him as much as he do. He knew them too well to know that if they can choose, they'll never let him go. And he didn't want to go but he had no choice.

When the news came, he had to leave the place he called home. The place he loved so much. The place he felt belong. He wanted to be angry, he wanted to blame somebody for the things that had happened, and what's about to happen. But he can't find anyone to blame. It was nobody's fault after all.

"Cheer up, okay?" the man stood up to ring the doorbell. He wasn't cheering up either.

"No," the boy stopped him and looked him in the eye. "Don't do it."

"Naruto, we really need to do this," he reasoned. "It's for your own future."

"No, we're not _we_ anymore," he had put aside his sulky mood. He's taking control of his feelings, like he used to. He wanted to take charge of his fate. He wanted to take charge of his destiny.

He knew he was on his own now. So he's going to make his own decisions.

The man beside him was getting more worried. He fidgeted in his shirt and sighed as he glanced behind him at the Benz. Yes, she's not going to get out at all. If she was out here, maybe the boy would listen.

"It's only _me_ now," he took a step forward. "_I_ will ring the bell."

_

* * *

_

_5 days ago._

As the school bell rang, the deserted hallway of Konoha High was once again filled with crowds of students relieved to know that class is over and that its time for lunch. And time to catch up on things with friends from another class. Time to checkout the notice boards for interesting events. Time to get some nap before the next class starts. Time to chill.

Some students would stay in their classroom; some would relax on the roof, and girls on diet can always be found touching up their complexions in the washroom. More often than not, they would exchange new gossips about boyfriends, new kid, magazine models, latest fads and accessories... and the Uchiha boy.

"I heard he rejected another girl," someone would just start the key line topic and the washroom would turn into a lively forum. Such line always has its way to be associated with the Uchiha boy, one way or another. He's handsome, drop-dead gorgeous and even single!

Uchiha Sasuke was known as the most wanted hot guy in Konoha High and everything about him is just perfect. He's everything in a guy a girl could dream about. His eyes, his hair, his voice, his body, his hands, his coolness, his intelligence, and the list goes on. They can come up with something new to adore about him all the time without fail. He was a topic compulsory to be made into discussions every recess, five times a week.

Lots of girls would compete with each other like it's the end of the world, and he's the only guy alive. Girls don't just crave for him, they'd die for him. They'd do anything in the world to get him. If anyone knew that some girl was going to tell him her feelings, someone would approach him first. It was a race. This had occurred several times but his answer was always devastating.

"_You're not my type,"_ he would say to the gutsy girls who came up to him. No _'sorry'_, no _'we can be friends'_. Nothing. Just rejection. And soon, girls started to think that he don't like gutsy girls, so they'd be shy, soft-spoken, humble and anything close to down to earth. But still, their plans never succeed.

While the gossipers were briefed with the same unchanging news that seem to get juicier and juicier as the numbers of rejection grows, two girls who were never part of the forum, left the washroom after they're satisfied with their flawless touch ups.

"Always crazy over Sasuke," the long haired blonde rolled her sky blue eyes as she wiped her wet hands on her hankie. Her hair was tied into a high pony and among all other girls, she wore the shortest skirt.

"Were we like that before?" her pink haired best friend muttered. Different from the blonde, her hair was short. Finely trimmed above her shoulder and she was among the few girls who prefer not to have sleeves on their uniform. "I mean, _why_ were we like that before?"

"Believe me, _I don't know!_" she ducked closer to her friend and they both broke into little giggles of the memories they shared about what happened a long time ago.

"Back then, we'd waited forever for him," the pink haired girl chuckled as she recalled. Her emerald eyes looked up to the ceiling as if their past were written there. "Right, miss rival?"

"But now," the blonde tucked the hankie in her pockets. "We're both taken and he's waiting forever for yo –"

"Oi, what were you girls giggling about?" a lazy voice greeted them from behind. It was a lean boy whose hair was black and tied up with a thin rubber band. He didn't tuck his shirt in and there was no evidence of whether he took his tie off, or he had left it at home. Besides the slack appearance, there was something about it that makes him looked neat.

"Ah, Shikamaru!" the blonde straightaway wrapped her hands around his. The dark haired boy who had his hands shoved into his pockets, kept his slouching posture. "I thought you left without me?"

"Tch, do you intend to forgive me if I do, Ino?" he looked down at her who was still chuckling. "Troublesome..."

"Hey, let's get to the café already," said a chubby guy who followed behind Shikamaru. He had some chip crisps left on his lips and he still looked hungry. He was beaming about something. "It's roast beef this week!"

"Roast beef or not, you'll always drag me to come with you," the slouching guy snorted. Suddenly he was starting to lose his balance. "And don't you realize, you're about to drag me down to the floor, Ino?"

But his complains fell on deaf ears.

"Chouji, you can use some diet," Ino poked her finger into his round belly. He could barely button his jacket. "Sakura, do you want to come with us?"

"No, you guys go ahead," the said friend replied. "I brought bento with me."

"Aww, sweet," Ino tighten her wrap around her boyfriend's arm. She leaned her head on the edge of his shoulders. "We should do that sometime, ne? Shikamaru?"

"Yeah, Shikamaru, _we_ should," Chouji agreed more. He usually aware that he's always bugging his two friends' romantic time together. It's not like he wanted to, but its Shikamaru and Ino who told him to _be a good lamppost_. It wasn't an insult but rather a compliment; an appreciation, he's proud of. "Does your mom still make teriyakis?"

"That's right, Shikamaru," she got more excited. "And I can make some tempura too!"

"Let's go now," he groaned, quickly ignoring the bento topic. But secretly, he thought it wasn't a bad idea too. This shows when he scratched the back of his neck. That's a sign that he might consider things even if it was too troublesome.

"See ya, Sakura!" Chouji was the only one who bade her. Sakura waved them and later went back to her class to fetch her bentos.

As she carried them with her, she strode off to the last class at the end of the floor. When she got in, there were a few students who seemed to skip lunch; chatting away with each other or either stuck in a book.

"Hello, Sakura, I thought you'll never come," a boy with black hair greeted her as he cleaned the blackboard. He has a sharp feature and dressed neatly than other boys do. Hair groomed, shirt tucked in, jacket seamed well and buttoned, tie in place, pants ironed to the line, and black shoes shined. He was the intellectual type. "Let me finish this first before we find somewhere nice to have lunch."

"Forget it," her manner was aloof. She always thought he's bad at pickup lines. "Where's Naruto?"

"When lovers have problems, they tend to find their own space and avoid each other," he smilingly said. "That's what I read in a –"

"Shut it, Sai!" she snapped. She wasn't having any problems with Naruto at all. She didn't like the way Sai was making fun of her. "You read too much unnecessary stuffs. Now, have you seen him or not?"

"He complained about how he's unable to breathe when you're around," he wiped the upper side of the board. "Maybe he went to somewhere he can take some air. You know, breathe."

"Let me guess, was that from a book too?" she was getting fed up by now.

"No," he was done wiping and started to dust off the chalks from his hands. "He told me you made him lose his breath... or something like that."

"It's called _'take my breath away'_, genius," she blushed when she said this. _What's up with Naruto telling someone about this? Especially to Sai!_

"Oh, yeah," he nodded without expressions. "That's how he said it."

"Spill it, I don't have a lifetime!" she was getting impatient.

"He went to the washroom in the middle of class," he informed. It wasn't defeat, he was going to tell her anyway. "But he never returned. Iruka-sensei was displeased, you know?"

"Well, figures," she went out, pleased enough with his reply. "Thanks, anyway!"

"Anytime, hag."

Suddenly, a slap resounded in the class and distracted everyone from their activity. They all fix their eyes on the Class Rep, and his already swollen cheek. _Sai did it again_. Why were they not surprised?

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I haven't brought you to the plot yet but trust me, this is going to get better and better. Plus, something's coming up on the next chapter and I have to blame Manga Chap 347 for that. Arghh! Kishi-sama, what have you done?!! **


	2. Interferences

**Gaara will eat the whole school!**

**Disclaimer : ****I don't own Naruto. Don't sue me. I'm broke! Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

* * *

**The Boy in the Picture**

**Chapter 2 : Interferences**

**© eiirisa**

* * *

"Ha, I thought I'd found you here," Sakura suddenly appeared beside them. "You're gonna get in trouble for ditching Iruka-sensei's class." 

"Ah, Sakura-chan!" the blond boy excitedly patted on the space beside him, gesturing her to sit as the other hand received the bento handed to him. "We were talking about going for some bowling this Saturday. Please say you'd join. _Please!_"

Uzumaki Naruto is another hot guy in Konoha High. He's the quarterback for the school's football team and is a swift runner. The athletic type; built body and toned with muscles. He's the kind of guy who can just go out in the fields, and conquer it as well as monopolizing all fan girls cheers. Plus he's blond with a pair of warm blue eyes. Who can resist skipping out their own club activities just to watch the football players in training? Who can keep their eyes off the blond quarterback when he's topless? Who cannot be turned on just by the sight of him covered with mud but still sexy?

Naruto is an all-time jovial and outgoing person. He can just smile and with less effort, brighten up a room. Or he can just piss you off to bring you back to _life_ if his smile won't work. Either way, it makes him a caring person. Not so sensitive but still, he cares. The fact that he enjoys company made everyone, even a stranger, felt comfortable around him. Besides being loud and having average grades, he's irresistible.

Damn irresistible that the football's cheer squad have a tight cheerleading member selection because that's the only method every girl could think of just to be close to him. The privilege of being in the cheer squad is that they can watch him in a game closer than any first class seats in a stadium. All the cheerleaders would brag to other girls that the offside line was the only thing separating between them.

But everybody knew Naruto was going out with a certain pink haired girl so they can't mess with him. The two had been going out ever since he was still in the fullback position, where he did some sprinting, some blocking and short receiving. It was just last spring that the seniors knight him as the new quarterback and that's when girls noticed him more than ever. So that's why, being a cheerleader was now or never.

"Please, Sakura-chan!" he was still begging.

"Just you and Gaara?" she looked at the redhead sitting beside Naruto.

Gaara has a pale skin complimented by two green jewel eyes that can penetrate through anything. His red hair crowned him like a burning flame and it was neatly trimmed. He's good at studies and is the top at his class; batch-wise, Shikamaru _effortlessly_ overachieved but it didn't matter to Gaara. It was just numbers and there was nothing to compete about grades.

He became best friends with Naruto since elementary school. Although the two had different personalities, they simply got along very well like they were brothers. Gaara can be described as a quiet and cold, observant person. He digs details just with his eyes. If you're lying to him, chances are he knows you are. This made people think he's somewhat scary and discriminative towards others; perhaps because he came from a wealthy family of great influence. He had seen so many hypocrites while growing up that he only trusts himself and no one else; until the blond showed up in his life and dragged him out of his own _blizzard_. But that was an old story.

Now, he's always seen alongside Naruto and he mingled well with the others too; Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji. People started to get used to his smile and his new found caring attitude, but they still think his serious side makes him hard to get along with. Until he became the Class Rep, people just had no choice but to get along with him.

Although he's not declared as one of the hot guys, his rejecting-girls record was surprisingly just as close as the Uchiha boy! Only that most of them came from other high schools and private tuition classes, where his reputation outside the walls of Konoha High seemed more pleasant. Often he kept his hand to himself, folding them on his chest whenever girls handing him love letters or valentine chocolates, saying, "Leave me alone"; but girls from the outside were more persistent and they'll try anything to melt his heart of stone.

"We've asked Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji too," Naruto started to unfold the bento covers. "But they had agendas. So you'll join, right?"

When he said that, there was no way doubting that they had all escaped their class to relax up here.

"Um..." she thought for a moment, but with Naruto's pleading face, she can't absolutely refuse him. "Sure, why not. You're okay with it, right, Gaara?"

"You _have_ to be there," he monotonously said with arms folded. "He needs someone to cheer on him while losing to me."

"I am not going to lose to you!" Naruto fisted his best friend's shoulder. "Try me!"

A soft breeze blew on their face. The weather was sunny and the air was fresh too. This is something you can enjoy only when you're up on the school's roof. It had been the favorite spot for the boys to chill out on their escapade. Although some students do come up the roof to lunch, it was never crowded. They were the few who realized the quality of this place.

"Eh? You do not have your bento this time?" Naruto blurted at Gaara with his mouth full.

"I forgot it at home," he replied as he leaned on the fence wall.

"Here, I don't mind sharing with you," Naruto took a meat with his chopsticks and gestured to feed him. "Sakura makes the best meat!"

Right when Gaara struggled to get away from Naruto's grip on his chin, who was all too eager to shove the meat into his mouth, a shadow fell on them.

"And here, I was worried you'd starve to death because you hate having lunch in cafés," a tall blonde girl in a Suna High uniform uttered. "Looks like your pal gonna feed you till you can't take it anymore."

"Temari, what are you doing here?" Gaara's face twisted in question. He went to a different high school than his siblings. And seeing a strange uniform appearing in Konoha High was very rare and quite surprising. Even Gaara who always saw her in it was surprised himself. Most of the students who were up on the roof had their eyes on them now. The scene was peculiar and not to be missed.

"Dad kept reminding me to send this to you," she shoved a bento towards him. His forgotten bento. "Said you'll eat the whole school if you're left hungry."

"You don't have to send it!" he refused. Looking away from her, arms folded. Naruto and Sakura chuckled at her remarks.

"Thank me later, little brother," she placed the bento in front of him. "Hi, there, shrimp. Cute girlfriend you got there."

With pride, Naruto pulled Sakura closer to kiss her head. She was too surprised herself to know what he was doing.

"She tastes like bubblegum!" he grinned.

"Naruto!" she pushed his hands away. The way he said that made her embarrassed. She was already blushing.

"Nice to meet you!" Temari appeared all so sudden and now making an abrupt exit. She was uncomfortable enduring the stares she had the moment she entered the school. She felt like an alien, but sending the bento was what she had to do.

"Oi, Gaara," Naruto called. The redhead was now busy unfolding the bento covers as his sister was out of sight. "Isn't it better for you to go to the same school with them? Not that I'm saying you shouldn't be here, but..."

"Are you kidding?" he took a bite of his meal. "You saw her just now. _This_ is why I don't want to be in the same school as them."

Naruto frowned. It was still unclear to him.

"I'm enduring them at home," he continued as he chewed. "Don't make me endure them during school. It's too much!"

"They're spoiling you, huh?" Sakura guessed. She knew Gaara came from a family of political background. They live in a penthouse in the middle of the city, and his brother and sister went to a prestigious high school just a few streets away. It was good enough his family believed in free thinking. If not, he can never go to the same school with his best friend, and would be force to be somewhere else he refused to be.

Gaara didn't need to explain more. Her remark was the perfect answer and it was something that Naruto knew about too. The three of them continued their lunch as the two boys chatted with mouthfuls. Gaara seem to be lively now that he's not grumbling in the stomach.

"Usuratonkachi," a low familiar voice broke their little world. "So you only lunch down when it's Ramen week, huh?"

"What do you want _Saskay_?" Naruto did not welcome him much. Sasuke had always been a pain in the neck. They weren't in good terms to say bluntly. "Go eat your own bento!"

"I'm done with that."

As he took a step towards them, Sakura scooted a little closer to Naruto, staring at Sasuke who did not get his eyes off the blond kid.

"I'm just thinking of something we can do in the weekends," Sasuke looked down at him with a smirk. Something was playing at the back of his head and he's already enjoying the thought. "What do you think?"

"Buzz off, Uchiha," Gaara snapped him back to reality. He knew what Sasuke was up to. "You're not welcomed here."

"I'm not here for your _ass_, browless," Sasuke's eyes hooded in irritation. "I'm here for Naruto."

Sakura gasped. It never stopped to surprise her why Sasuke was chasing after Naruto. _Her Naruto_. She and Ino had come across his journal about a year ago and it shocked the hell out of them when they found out he's attracted to Uzumaki Naruto. He even wrote descriptively, all the things he would do to Naruto... _'When he's mine!'_. What certainties! Instead of 'if', he used 'when'. The memory still scares her.

Ever since Naruto and Sakura started going out, Sasuke had started to reveal his intentions on him. It made her more terrified that Sasuke did not regard her as an obstacle, nor a rival. To him, she wasn't even close to being a threat!

This was what Ino was about to say back at the hallway... _"He's waiting forever for your boyfriend!"_

Somehow, Ino was incorrect about it. Sasuke does not plan to wait until forever!

"Go away, _Saskay_!" Naruto chided. He was getting uneasy.

"Oh, don't play hard to get, usuratonkachi," he jingled the coins in his pocket. The sound of it eased him into patience. "I haven't proposed my point yet."

"I'm not interested with anything you're up to!" he decided to resume his meal and ignore the Uchiha.

"I'm having a party this Saturday night," he continued in spite of the ignorance. "I thought I'd invite you..."

Silence. Ignorance.

"And also your _friends_, if you want to," he suggested half-heartedly as he eyed the two person sitting at each of his sides. "Ah, if it isn't Sakura. Not snooping around on someone else's belongings again, huh?"

The story about running into his journal with Ino did not end there. Sasuke actually got back from the field much earlier than they thought. The idea first came when both girls decided to intrude his class that was out on PE, where the girls actually bumped into each other. Back then, they were rivals; fighting over Sasuke. That is, until they found the little black book. _Quelle surprise!_

_Naruto's mine!_, she mouthed at him.

"Tch!" he snorted as he took his stare from her and back to Naruto who kept gorging down his meal. "You can always change your mind. I'm sure you'll show up. You _know_ where's the mansion, right?"

Sasuke lived with his brother after their parents died. His brother took over the family business and it bloomed well. They own several villas and penthouses, but the Uchiha Mansion was a spot in the outskirts of the city that was far too famous due to numerous global corporate dinners held there. You will be a laughing stock if you say you never heard of the Uchiha Mansion.

"Take it back," Gaara suddenly blurted as Sasuke turned around to leave. Both Naruto and Sakura turned their head towards him.

"I'm not taking back an invitation," Sasuke responded. "You can choose NOT to come. My ONLY special guest is Naruto."

"What you called me just now..." Gaara shot him a tempest glare. "Take it back!"

"You mean _that_?" he chuckled. "But isn't it the truth? Browless?"

Within a second, Gaara bolted at him and grabbed him by the collar; dropping his half-eaten bento on the floor. It fell in a splattered mess. Naruto was already behind him, trying to pull them apart.

"It's not something you should make fun of," the redhead mumbled beneath his breath. "Take. It. Back."

"Yeah, take it back!" Naruto chirped in.

"Come closer, usuratonkachi," in the midst of Gaara's fury, he still managed to smirk and lift a hand to caress Naruto's cheeks. "I can't hear you."

_PUNCH!_

_THUD!_ Sasuke fell few feets away from the impact. A few seconds later, he was struggling to get up with his elbows but fell back groaning in pain. Alas, when he was able to sit up, he touched his swelling lips.

"Shit!" he cursed at the sight of blood. His jaws were clicking and his cheekbone was hurting. He frowned at them and later, glared at the person who punched him.

"To imagine you had such insane strength," he managed to pull himself up to his feet, regaining balance. "I'm really amazed at you, Sakura."

Yes, it was Sakura. She reacted all too sudden to _protect_ Naruto from the sick minded boy. Even the two best friends were gaping at what just happened. They knew she attends a dojo but no one ever saw her display her true strength in open. It was not an everyday event and this was Sakura they were looking at. She punched Sasuke!

"Don't touch him," she warned.

All eyes on the roof once again had found its way on them. They started to whisper among each other. Their whispers were like hisses blown in the wind. Someone will open a new topic for the forum, she can predict. _A girl had punched Sasuke_ or worse, _a girl punched him because she was rejected_. Such rumors will surely go around for a period of time until a new rumor brought up to the surface.

"I shall take my leave," Sasuke turned around to head for the stairs. Refusing to _cast more oil on fire_. "The invitation is still good. I'll be waiting."

All the time when he mentioned about the invitation, it was as if he was talking only to Naruto, while everyone else around was invisible. Sasuke was out of sight by the time the school bell rang again, indicating the end of lunch time.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Naruto checked her hands then held her shoulders. His concern was as if she was the one got punched. "I'll beat him into a pulp next time, I would!"

"No, I'm fine," she immediately answered. She didn't want him to get any closer into the claws of the Uchiha. "I surprised you guys... I-I'm very sorry."

"He deserves it," Gaara turned around to collect his bento box, now empty. His stomach was still upset. "Let's get going."

"I'll send you, ne? Sakura-chan?" Naruto was awfully concerned for her. Her emotions seemed to be disturbed after what happened.

"C-can we stay here?" she stammered, head bowed. She never skipped class before but now she felt like it, and she don't know why. "Just for a while? Please?"

"Okay, I'll stay with you," he took her around his arms and stroked her head softly.

"I'll be going then," Gaara walked away. He didn't want to bother them all the time. He'll leave them alone. "See you tomorrow, Naruto."

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow, Gaara," he bid him.

"You know, you don't even have to lay a finger on him," he whispered to her when the roof was finally deserted and there were only two of them. "We're boys. We can settle it in our own way or with our own fists if we had to."

She was still silent. Only her breathings were heard.

"Besides, I've promised to you that I'll protect you, right?" he chuckled. "Not the other way around... or defending Gaara. - Hey, were you defending him just now?"

_No, silly_, she thought. _I was defending you..._

"I feel fine already," she looked up at him. "Let's get back to class?"

"A-ah! And I just thought we can proceed to something more romantic," he complained. "Sakura-chan, _kissu_?"

Without hesitating, she stood at the tip of her toe and laid a peck on his forehead.

"C'mon!" she pulled him towards the door leading to the stairs. She had changed her mind about skipping class. She wouldn't dare to do so, to tell the truth. "We're gonna be late for class."

"Hey, no running away!" he halted in his steps and easily pulled her with his strength, back into his embrace; and Naruto kissed her full on the lips.

Her hands reached up to cup his face as she parted her mouth to let him in. He savored every inch he can reach with his tongue and was doing it slowly, it was killing her. So slow and enticing, she was going to disappear with the wind. She held him around his neck as her legs were getting weak from his passionate kiss. He was seriously _killing_ her.

"Nhh!" she whimpered in protest when his right hand glided down to her thigh and into her skirt. "N-no, don't."

"Just a little bit, okay?" he sounded different whenever he got to this point. Voice was low, more manly and seducing. "Besides, there's no one here."

"But... – mphh!" she couldn't finish her words because he came back to her lips, exploring more with his tongue.

Naruto slowly pushed her back to lean against the door. He needed to touch her with both hands; she needed to be held from melting, so the door was a good supporter for her to keep on standing while he continued to glide his hands on her smooth thighs.

Their kisses were getting wild and their body was heating at every touch they made. Slowly, Naruto pulled Sakura down. He's now kneeling on the floor and she's sitting with her back still against the door.

"Take your clothes off," Naruto breathed when he pulled away, eyes were locked on her's.

"N-Now?" she barely made a sound but he heard her.

"Yes, sugar," he squeezed her hand. "Now..."

"Okay, if that's what you want..." she leaned forward and their foreheads met. She caressed his cheeks.

"Close your eyes," she ordered in a sultry voice.

He did as he was told to and Sakura stood up.

Suddenly, he heard the knob turned and the door swung. He opened his eyes just to see Sakura giggling as she ran down the stairs.

"Sakura-chaannn!" he disappointedly groaned. "No running away!"

"See you after school!" was all she said as her steps echoed through the stairways. "Love you!"

"Yeah, love you too..." his voice was only audible to himself. He wondered how Sakura recovered from her _jelly_ legs and took off.

He let out a heavy sigh as he mustered his strength to get up on his feet and walked for the stairs. He shoved his right hand in his pocket, as the other hand combed back his hair. He wasn't sure if their making out session had ruffled it but he swept them back just in case. He then wiped his lips knowing that Sakura's gloss was still on him. What would his classmates think if they see him all glittery and glossed?

When he reached the third floor, he walked into the hallway towards his class. It was just in front of the stairs.

_Sakura must have got into her class by now_, he thought, looking at her class sign in front, still upset that she ran away. _Oh, well..._

Naruto slide the door open and sighed in relief when he saw that the teacher hadn't got in yet. The class was shuffling with several chats, uninterested with who just walked in through the door. Naruto strode towards his desk at the back, situated beside the window. He went pass Sai whose seat was in front of him. The bookworm had all his attention drawn in his biology book since their next hour was going to be biology. Sai was preparing early. Naruto was not surprised.

The blond kid took his seat and slouched down with his chin on the desk. He sighed and sighed and sighed as he recalled the hot make out with his girl, _unfinished_.

"Hey, Sai," Naruto called.

"Hn?" the Class Rep did not turn back. He flipped a page from the textbook.

"She really takes my breath away," Naruto was getting dreamy by now.

"I'll remember that _this_ time," Sai touched his red cheek and continued reading.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**I love American Football! I just have to make Naruto a quarterback... he's worth it. And yeah, _Saskay_ is gay. Hope you enjoyed it!**

–**Yes, it's not the plot yet.-**


	3. Troubled Mind

**Naruto is troubled by a surprising news and Gaara is bothered by a sudden issue.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto. Don't sue me. I'm broke! Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

* * *

**The Boy in the Picture**

**Chapter 3 : Troubled Mind**

**© eiirisa**

* * *

"You're coming _home_ with me," he slammed his backpack on her desk. As soon as the bell rang indicating school's over, he immediately made his way to her class. And instead of waiting by the door, he went inside. "No running away this time."

"Geez, if you're mad about just now, I'm sorry," she elbowed him as she stood up and pushed her seat in. "Unlike you, I don't want to get demerits for skipping class. Don't tell me you stayed there after that."

"Oh, about two hours," he send her some guilt before looking away. "I really thought you'll eventually come back."

"What?!" her heart fell on the floor. _No wonder he's mad_. She didn't like it when he's moody. Things get dull when he's out of his cheerful self, especially if she happens to be the one who caused his hurt. Like the time when she didn't come to his game because she got carried away shopping with Ino; Naruto didn't smile for days. She preferred that he gets angry at her and tell her how disappointed he was instead of saying 'Its okay' when she apologized, and carry on with silent treatment.

"But you do know I never dared to skip class," she tried to defend herself. Come to think of it, in this matter, it's not her fault. "And _it's_ not something I wanna do _in_ school, if you get what I mean."

He grinned.

"Now what?" she was getting confused with his reactions.

"I'm just kidding, Sakura-chan," he spread his arm on her shoulders as they got down the stairs. "I went back to class right after you left. So you're coming _home_ with me, right?"

This time, his invitation sounds more like a suggestion than an order. Although she was going to push him away for playing tricks on her and making her panic over nothing, she felt relieved that he wasn't upset about her flight. So she just let his arm stay as he rambled about the funny things happened in class until they arrived at the locker hall, to slip into their sneakers.

"Ah, I just remembered something," she halted her steps when they were already out of the gates. "Naruto, I can't come with you. Mom wanted me to help her with the yard sale preparation."

"Can't you tell her you'll be late for a bit?" he complained. He knew her family was planning weird activities every now and then. He knew the Harunos were holding a yard sale today too and he almost wished it slipped off her mind. _Aren't yard sales supposed to be held on weekends?_ "Lately, we're not spending much time together, you know."

"Oh, yes we do," she corrected him. "We're just not _fooling around_ that often."

"Hey, watch it," he nearly snapped at her. He frowned; his blue eyes burned into her's. "I love you. We're not _fooling around_."

"I... I know that," she blushed. She's not used to see him so serious about _them_. In fact, it's the first time she saw him react that way, although what she said just now was just a phrase. She found him really sweet despite the childish selfishness.

"I'll walk you home," he said as he grabbed her hand. That's what he's been doing every time after school, and she never got bored of hearing him say it. It made her feel protected.

"Don't forget to tell your mom we're going out this Saturday, okay?" he reminded her. He didn't want anything to spoil their outing, even if it means weird family activities again. It seems like if he wanted to take Sakura out on a date, he has to make _reservations_. Its not that Sakura's parents were overprotecting her, it's just that things can fall into the necessary and the unnecessary. And when that happens, its family first. "It won't be fun if it's just me and Gaara. – Okay, we're here. Send them my regards."

"You're not mad at me, right?" she turned to face him before unlatching the gates. Things didn't turn out the way he wanted today and she felt bad about it too. Especially when it seemed like he's hiding his disappointment.

"What are you talking about?" he smiled and pecked her forehead. "I'm just letting you _run away_ for now."

"Yeah, right," she rolled her eyes, took her bag from him and went into her house. "See you tomorrow!"

* * *

"Tadaima!" Naruto greeted when he reached home.

"Just in time, Tsunade-sama wanted to tell you something," a middle aged man was lounging on the couch, reading the morning's newspaper. His coat was sprawled on the hand rest, which meant he just came back from work. "And care to explain to me why were you _missing in action_ during my class?"

"Ah, Iruka-sensei, you do know your class bores me to death," the young man mumbled as he took off his jacket. "I _didn't_ miss anything, did I?"

"Of course you _didn't_ miss anything," he's used to Naruto's intolerance and whatever the kid will spurt out of his mouth in protest will not mean a thing after that because Iruka's words were final. Iruka and Naruto lived together under one roof and he's also Naruto's homeroom teacher. To him, having a mischievous kid to face 24-hours a day was more than he can handle. "As long as I'm giving you _special_ class after dinner, you won't miss a thing from what I've covered in class today."

"Not again," the blond kid murmured under his breath.

"Hm? You said something?" the man's eyes were focusing on the papers but his voice was daunting enough.

"Nothing," Naruto brushed it away. "So why's granny(1) asking for me?"

"Beats me," Iruka shrugged. Suddenly his expression changed. "Oh, let's go together. She said I can come too."

"What does she mean by _you can come too_?" the fact was somewhat fishy.

"She seemed a bit restless when she got back just now," he explained smilingly. It made Naruto wondered what had got into him. Just a few moments ago he was strict and now he easily switched into a homey mode. "You know how she gets when she's restless. So you probably need me to neutralize the situation _if _things get out of hand."

"But you said, she wanted to tell _me_ something," Naruto found himself being pushed towards the stairs. "Me as in me. How come you're in the picture too?"

"Listen, Naruto," Iruka's voice suddenly turned low and fixed his eyes on him. From strict to homey and suddenly to being serious. This hadn't happened in a _long_ time. The changes disturbed Naruto. "What _we_ will tell you later... It might be surprising. But... we want you to know that, it's all for your sake. Of what's good for you, understand?"

"What are you talking about?" Something was indeed fishy and Iruka's act made it looked like a bad news was in store for him. Whatever it was, he realized that Iruka was in _it_ too. Otherwise...

Iruka knocked the door to the study room and a voice from the inside invited them in. Naruto took a good look of the lady sitting behind her desk. She wasn't looking so good, like she had lost some sleep. Something was troubling her.

"Come sit, please," she told them as she leaned forward to grab a large envelope resting on her table. "Naruto, how was school?"

"Uh, great," the boy changed glances with his homeroom teacher cum house member then looked back again at Tsunade. "So, gran, what is it... that you wanted to tell me?" He was a bit hesitant.

The room was getting chilly. Not because of the air-conditioner but because of the silence that hung in the air. Tsunade was shuffling out the documents from the envelope she had in hand and looking at them one by one. She frowned at every page she passed through. It doesn't seem like a news Naruto wanted to hear but he managed to endure the silence because of his curiosity.

The boy glanced at the man sitting beside him who was also glancing at him. He couldn't imagine what the news was going to be but it already freaked him out. Naruto was about to open his mouth to say some thing when the lady in front of them uttered something that shocked his entire being.

"We think we found your dad."

Naruto's heart stopped a few seconds before it drummed heavily beneath his ribs. No beating around the bush. No words to comfort before the real deal. No explanation of what she had gone through for that. No nothing. As simple as it sounds, it was hard to swallow. _No_, he didn't want to swallow it but the news was choking him that his eyes were about to bulge out. Those words itself was enough of an explanation. It was loud and clear. He wasn't expecting to receive any news about _a_ dad. _Hi_s dad. He had been taken into the orphanage since his mother died when she gave birth to him and the search for his dad and any other relatives had came to an end by the time he was ten due to all the misleading clues.

Tsunade manages the orphanage centre where Naruto was taken into. As a kid he was very naughty and such a trouble brat but, although he tends to give grownups headaches, when it comes to cheering people up, he was at his best. In spite all that, he was lovable and Tsunade had taken him to live with her when he was seven and raised him up.

Iruka, who's also an orphan of the centre, started to live with them when he was transferred to teach at Konoha High. He was never fostered by any families but with the help of the centre and government funds, he managed to get into college and graduate. So it was a little world of three people with different backgrounds, but to Naruto, they were his family and no one else can take their place.

Except now that they found his dad, he knew things will never be the same.

"So what?" Naruto finally let out a reaction with his face darkened. Instead of feeding his curiosity with several questions he wanted to ask so terribly, he refused to accept the news. "Are you going to _give_ me away?"

"Naruto!" Iruka hissed at him. Naruto was at his foul mood and it can just make things worse if he continues to be like that. "Don't talk like that. Tsunade-sama had gone through a lot to make sure whether it is your_ real_ dad or not, you can't just – "

"Its okay, Iruka," the lady placed all the documents back into its envelope and shoved it into her drawers. "Can I please talk to Naruto? In private?"

"Yes, ma'am," he was reluctant but he knew this matter can only be resolved by her. So he stood up and left through the door, closing it behind him.

"Naruto," she studied his face. He was not going to tolerate with her, she knew it. But she had to tell him no matter how hard it is for him to accept it after all these years of failed search. More over, it was hard for her to accept it too. "Please understand that –"

"I thought we agreed to stop searching already," he interrupted her. He recalled the past when every search and effort to find his family always ended in frustrations. "What makes you suddenly _want _to get rid of me?"

"Don't interrupt when a woman is talking," she lifted her elbows off the table and folded her arms on her chest. She wasn't going to lose her patient on him. Not just yet. "I haven't finished. – Yes, we did stop the search and we never did anymore of it. Case closed, but..."

"But what?" the blond kid finally gave in to his curiosity.

"_He_ was the one who came searching for you," she released a heavy sigh. "In fact, he actually didn't know how you looked like, to say the least. But when he looked at your pictures that were kept in the centre and told him the details of your late mom..."

Naruto was at the edge of his seat by now. Although it somehow ripped something inside of his being, he couldn't resist hearing that someone was searching for him; after 15 years of his life. It was strange. Damn strange. He wanted to feel happy, but at the same time, it also meant sadness to him. If it were his real dad, then he has to leave _this_ family. That's what usually happens when you're part of the orphanage and foster cares. Either you found a blood relative or get adopted, you leave your _family_ for another family.

"He wanted you in his life," she turned her face away. Naruto caught glimpse of tears welling up her eyes. "He wanted you in his life so badly..."

"Just as bad as we wanted you to stay here with us for always," she couldn't bottle up her pain anymore. The pain that she had known so well that it will come someday. The pain of losing him. She placed a hand over her face to hide away what's already clear to his sight.

"Granny," realizing his childish acts just now, Naruto came to her side, knelt down and looked at her. "I-I'm sorry I said you wanted to get rid of me..."

"It's okay. I know how it makes you feel," she held his head, and he rested it on her lap. He used to do it when he was a kid every time when he felt so down. It seemed nostalgic to cling to her that way.

"But I don't want to leave this place, this home," he mumbled. "Can't you just refuse his request? Don't I have the right to choose where I wanna be?"

"You have the right to choose if you want to be fostered or not. But it's your real family we're talking about here, they have all the right on you," she stroked his hair lovingly, thinking it will be her last time doing so. "Sadly, no matter how hard or how bad I wished for it, I'm still not the person who has the right to bring you up."

She was right. Even if he's under foster care right now, if suddenly a blood relative appeared to claim him, they have the rights to take him away. It wasn't stated in any rules but that's how things work. Fight it in the courts, the blood relatives will always have the right for custody. Today, he somehow despised the rights.

_Why did he have to appear when I finally feel so belong here?!_ He wanted to scream it out.

She knew she had no choice, she can't be his guardian forever, and she can't be selfish just because she loved this child like her own. She sensed that he was scared and if she wanted him to be strong, she needed to be strong for him first. She knew what's best for him and his future. Family is always first, and in his case, real family is always first.

Determined to give the best for the child in front of her, she wiped her little tears away, mustered her strength and held his chin up.

"I will tell you what I know."

* * *

The next day at school, Naruto wasn't himself. He didn't pull pranks on Kiba, he didn't distract Sai away with his empty talks and surprisingly, he didn't go out during the whole period of Iruka's class. In fact he wasn't paying attention to anything at all.

Kiba threw a crumpled paper on Naruto's head but instead of throwing it back at him full throttle, all he did was opening it flat and started to rip it into thin pieces. While doing so, his eyes stared into nothingness.

"Oi, what are you doing, dude?" Kiba whispered, slightly upset Naruto wasn't going to play with him. He was pretty bored. Besides, it was quite loud for a whisper but Iruka didn't seem to hear it.

"I'm making hamster's straws(2)," he answered nonchalantly.

"But you don't have a damn hamster!" again his whisper was loud and he failed to realize that.

"Yeah, I don't," he continued ripping the paper as he thought about what Tsunade had told him yesterday. She didn't have much details about his father herself. It seemed like the man wanted to keep things confidential for the moment. Naruto kept wondering why certain things were kept in secret from the centre, like his name and his job, among all information. But Tsunade said she was going to find out soon and she promised so.

The things she had said to him kept repeating in his mind over and over until he thinks it doesn't make sense anymore. As if those words had a foreign meaning to him. He thought and thought about it all the time until he can memorize every word. One by one. And still, it was too good to be true.

_We found the man who looks like you__  
Who cried and said he never knew__  
About the boy in the pictures that we showed him...__  
A rambler in his younger days__  
He knew he made a few mistakes__  
But he swore he would have been there__  
Had he known it..._

"Hey, aren't you going to lunch?" the nasty Inuzuka kicked the blond's desk. "We're you mentally rehearsing how you would go down the pet shop and pick up a fur ball?"

"Very funny," Naruto was starting to sound like Sai. Monotone.

"So haven't you heard the bells? Its lunch time," Kiba, without realizing, tore the long rips into halves. "You're always excited about recess. So what's with you and hamsters? If you wanna drop by at the pet shop, I'll tag. I need to get Akamaru's food."

"I'm waiting for Sakura," he tried to ignore Kiba's jumpy topics. He should improve on how he constructs his sentences for once. People always get confused with what he's talking sometimes because he mixed things up in a jumble. "You go ahead..."

"Man, you must be hungry to act this way," Kiba was slow to pick up that something was bothering his classmate. "I don't want to get eaten by you, so catch ya later!"

"_He wanted you in his life so badly."_

Her words lingered in his mind. He never knew exactly how it made him feel. Those words did make him feel important but he has so many questions counter-attacking it. Why was he wanted that badly and why was it now? Why didn't _he_ search for him long ago? Where was _he_ all those years when he searched desperately? After missing 15 years of possible relation and time together, why does it matter that he exists to _him_ now? What actually made _him_ searched for an unknown son?

Suddenly a soft, warm hand touched his forehead and it snapped him back to reality.

"S-Sakura-chan?" he was surprised. After all the heavy thoughts, just looking at her made them disappear. He forced a smile. "To the roof?"

"Are you okay?" she asked in concern. "You looked flustered. You're not sick, are you?"

"Huh? No, not at all," he got up. "I'm fine. Let's go, I'm so hungry!"

* * *

"Do you know how it feels when someone you never knew existed suddenly came into your life?" his best friend suddenly asked while they were eating their bento.

Gaara's question strikes through him like a laser beam. Naruto hadn't mentioned anything about what's bothering him to anyone yet. Plus he was so sure he hid his troubles well with his cheerful attitude. It's impossible that someone could actually figure out what's cooking in the back of his head.

"Hm, never thought of that," he lied. Secretly wishing Gaara hadn't actually read his mind. "Why do you asked?"

"How come you never thought about it?" the redhead glared at him as he chewed his food. "You're from the orphanage, right? Things like _this _never crossed your mind or what?"

Naruto and Sakura were shocked to hear him talk like that. Gaara seemed to be angered that he didn't watch his words. They knew he didn't mean to hurt anyone with what he just said, but rather, they can see that he was inflicting hurt on himself through his own words. Why was he acting that way?

"Well... _sometimes_," Naruto answered hesitantly. "But it never really mattered to me."

_Never really mattered, huh?_ He mentally laughed at himself.

"Then I'd better ask someone else instead," Gaara suddenly packed his bento and walked away from them.

The two was still dumbstruck on their spot as they watched him walked down the stairs and disappeared from their sight.

"Did I say something wrong?" Naruto asked his girl who was sitting beside him. She shrugged. "Stay here. I'll be back."

Naruto immediately ran down the stairs to catch up with his friend. To his luck, Gaara was still in sight. He hastily jumped over several steps and called out Gaara's name but the redhead kept on his pace.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he wiped a sweat when he managed to block the redhead's way, catching for his breath. "Why are you leaving? You're not even done with lunch yet."

"I'm full," their eyes met. Naruto can see that Gaara was a bit composed now. "I actually have some other things to do."

"No, no, no," he stretched his hand across him and held the handrail. "Wait a minute. Don't tell me... this time _it's_ for real?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he stood still, undisturbed by Naruto's wide grin.

"You have another arranged marriage?" he blurted out. "Again?"

His voice was clear to everyone who was taking the stairs at that moment and those who heard what Naruto just said couldn't help but gasped at the fact. Whether it was true or not, it wasn't impossible if it were Gaara. Indeed he came from a family with prestige where having a fiancée at a young age is quite common. But since it was quite rare in this era, it was hard to believe that such thing like an arranged marriage still happens.

But the arranged marriage that Naruto knew of before was just an April Fool prank Gaara's family pulled on him recently. It was too much for Gaara to take that he ran away and stayed in Naruto's house for a week before his butler persuaded him to return.

"So wanna run away from home?" Naruto suggested. He suddenly thought the idea would work for him as well, now that he's in a troubling dilemma.

"I can't run away from _this_ one," Gaara lifted the blocking hand and walked away.

* * *

**Ah, I wonder who might be Gaara's fiancée…**

**(1) I'll stick to 'granny' instead of 'obaa-chan'. **

(2) '**Making Hamster's straws' was adapted from Ouran Koukou HC manga.**

**Thanks for reading and much thanks for reviewing too!**


	4. Out of Hand

**I got caught up with RL, thus the extremely late updates. It took a century, gomen!**

**Disclaimer: I owned Naruto until I woke up from my dream. Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi.**

* * *

**The Boy in the Picture**

**Chapter 4: Out of Hand**

**© eiirisa**

* * *

Naruto wasn't walking home with Sakura today. She had left early because her mother needed some help cleaning up the store room after the yard sale yesterday. As he was about to step out of the vicinity, he was pulled back inside by the collar.

"What the –" Naruto almost fell on his back when he realized who the culprit was. "Hey, Gaara, what's wrong?"

The red head cautiously sneak a peek of what's waiting for him at the entrance. It was a black limo. His chauffeur. Gaara was obviously trying to avoid it.

"I've been considering staying at your place," he blurted without looking at the blond. "Again."

"How serious is it this time?" Naruto had to ask. "Is it for real?"

"I overheard dad discussing it with Temari the other night on the phone when I was about to make a call," he replied. Gaara's house phone lines were connected to one another. So spying on a conversation happened almost all the time. The wonders of intercom. "It sounded serious to me although I only heard a fragment of it before Kankuro came to get some stuffs."

"And you were convinced?" To Naruto, it sounded like how it happened before, only that the discussion happened in the study room. "What if they just wanted you to hear that? Make it looked real?"

He almost wished it happened for him. That Tsunade and Iruka was discussing about _his dad_ before he reached home. Making him believe it was true, although it's not. And in the end it would just turn out to be a test for him. Or a mere prank.

"There's no mistaking it this time," he frowned. "Because Kankuro has no idea about it and Temari was like avoiding talking too much to us after that."

"Hey, then that would mean, maybe she was the one with the arranged marriage," Naruto's crazy speculation came up. "It does sound like she's in denial. Don't you think?"

"No. We'll talk later," Gaara pushed him towards the hallway. A man in black and sunglasses was heading towards the building. "We got to make our move now."

"The back door," Naruto uttered as he sprinted away, followed by Gaara.

* * *

"There you go!" he shoved his best friend a huge bowl of hot ramen. "Naruto Special without MSG added!" 

"Sure," the guy almost snorted because the ramen did indeed contain MSG. "Just-add-water."

"Geez, just eat up okay?" his cover was blown. Gaara has no liking for instant foods and that was why Naruto poured the cup into a decent bowl. "_Itadakimasu!_ So what was your dad telling Temari again?"

"Like, _'will Gaara accept it?'_ " he repeated what he heard as he broke his chopsticks apart. "And dad went, _'he has to' _that sort of thing and then he said, _'the family is coming by this Saturday'_. It's such a typical _omiai(1)_."

Silence. Naruto was blowing his ramen as he spaced out at the recent information and Gaara was starting to eat a meatball first.

"Ah!!!" the host broke the silence. "Our bowling outing! It's this Saturday too!"

"Don't worry," Gaara chewed. "Saturday bowling is on."

And they continued their MSG-added meal happily. Half way through, Gaara stopped eating and put his bowl down. Staring at it.

"You're full?" Naruto was secretly wishing he'll finish it for him.

"Naruto, about just now... on the roof," Gaara sight was still on the bowl. "Sorry. I didn't want to hurt your feelings… calling you an orphan like that."

"Nah, forget it," Naruto looked away. "I actually do know how you're feeling. That thing about someone you never knew exist, suddenly steps into your life…"

"I don't think it's enough of an apology. Because your reaction was sour when I said those things…" Gaara shoved the bowl at him. "Here."

"You know, I've been waiting for you to do that," he beamed. "Apology accepted!"

"Don't mention it," Gaara was happy to let it go. "_Uh, kimochi warui…_"

"Eh???" Naruto was surprised. "Was it the ramen?"

"I don't know," he held his stomach as he stood up. "I'm borrowing the toilet."

"Okay," he finished up the whole bowl and immediately checked the ramen cup for expiry dates. He never had an upset stomach from expired foods. It was part of his immunity and that made him failed to check stuffs before serving to others.

"_Yokata_," he was relieved to find out that the cup expires next year. But now he blames the MSG because that might just be the reason that sent Gaara to the toilet. He was hoping it wouldn't turn out to be food poisoning as he returned to the living room.

"Ah, _tadaima_, Naruto," Iruka was at the entrance, along with Tsunade. Their face looked like they bear news for him.

"Naruto, I have something to tell you," Tsunade came up to him. "Sit down."

_I thought so._

"Your dad called us today," she was being direct. "They… he… he wanted you to be with him as soon as possible."

"This Saturday," Iruka completed the information because it looked like Tsunade couldn't bring herself to say it. "This coming Saturday."

"You guys are willing to give me up?!" Naruto who was still standing, couldn't help but snapping. "Don't I have a say in this? Am I some sort of a lost and found item that needs to be redeemed by the owner?!"

"Naruto," Tsunade shot him a glare. "We've talked about this, didn't we? I thought you understood the situation?"

"No, I don't!" he glared back. "In fact, I've been thinking about this the whole day and you guys know what? I don't!"

"Naruto!" Iruka stepped forward. "Watch your tone!"

"It's not fair!" Naruto stepped back. If he could get away from them now, he would but at the same time, they are all he got. But then they were trying to let him go and that hurts him the most. "I don't want to go anywhere! Why can't you let me stay?!"

As Naruto turned around to head to his room, he bumped into something.

"Ouch!" He rubbed his head only to realize it wasn't something. "Gaara?"

It was someone.

"Oh, how are you doing, Gaara?" Iruka tried to make the situation lighter but obviously Gaara might have heard the whole argument. "Nice of you to visit us."

"Were… were you listening?" Naruto gulped, not meeting Gaara's straight stare.

"I've told you of my troubles," Gaara kept his voice low and indeed he sound disturbed. "And yet you put a smile on your face and pretended you were never bothered about leaving to another family. Am I not your friend you can tell your troubles to?"

"It's not like that, Gaara," but indeed it was. "I…"

"How long have you known about this?" Gaara grabbed him up his collar, bringing him up face to face. "Did you purposely plan Saturday bowling as your last day? Have fun with us and leave without a word? Like disposable friends?"

"No. No!" Naruto was helpless. He felt so miserable. "I was… I was going to tell but…"

"Yeah, tell it to our face the last minute," he shoved him away. Naruto fell hard on the floor. "You're pathetic. Forget what I've told you cause my life and problems has nothing to do with you, and neither does yours have to do with mine. You wanted it like that, didn't you?"

"Gaara, listen…" he got up on his feet and held his best friend by the arm.

"Saturday bowling is off," he shook the grip away like some kind of a filthy insect. Gaara picked up his bag and barged off the house. Cancelling his stay altogether.

Naruto watched him vanished behind the gates and what's worse was, he couldn't even do a thing about it.

"Sorry to have witnessed that," Iruka felt sorry for what have happened. "_But_ not to worry because - "

"I'm losing everything, right?" he suddenly interrupted in a small voice with his eyes staring down the floor. "And I have less than three days…"

"Naruto…" Iruka sighed.

"I'm scared…" he admitted. "What if he's not anything like the man in my dreams? The father I've always wanted? I don't want to go."

"Oh, Naruto," Tsunade came towards him and held her in her arms. "Don't be scared, my child. I know you have many questions in your head, millions of them racing around unanswered."

By this time, Naruto was quietly sobbing. He just lost a friend and he was about to lose his family too.

"He… Your dad is really anxious to see you and welcome you to his family," she held on him tight as if he was slipping away in his fears. "He's a good man and he wants to be part of your life. Be there for you like how a father should be."

"If he wanted to see me so badly, then why didn't he come and get me on his own?" Naruto was choking at his own words. He was sobbing more now. "Looks like he _cares_ a lot."

"He's currently outstation right now," she explained. "And he will return by Friday night. I promise you, he's the father you've always wanted to have."

"I doubt it," he released himself from the hug and went straight up to his room. Wiping his tears away.

"He's confused," Iruka blurted when Naruto closed the door behind him. "Should we tell him that his father is - "

"Keep it to you for now," Tsunade walked towards her room. "This would be interesting."

Iruka understood what she meant.

* * *

**Omiai: An arranged introduction to a potential marriage partner.**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
